Hers
by Praying For Love In A Lapdance
Summary: She knows she's a good person and hates her anyway. Rated T for possible triggering.


**Title: Hers**

**Fandom: Victorious**

**Pairing: none**

**Plot: She knows she's a good person and hates her anyway.**

**AN: it's choppy on purpose, not because I have no idea what grammar is.**

Jade doesn't understand her.

Tori Vega prances around with her bright eyes and bright smiles and tan skin so fucking bronze it _shines_ under the goddamn school lights and, oh look, there goes her already low self esteem smashing through the fucking linoleum floor but no one notices, not even her ex boyfriend while they were still dating, because everything is Tori this and Tori that and when the fuck is she going to give somebody else the turn to be the center of attention for once? Hm? Hm?

But no, Tori fucking Vega has to have everything. Her roles, her friends, even her fucking boyfriend. She has to be everybody's goddamn favorite, even the teachers. Even their science teacher who used to love Jade for her grades and the fact that nothing got in the way of them but no, now it's Tori because she shits rainbows and barfs sunshine.

When did not being happy make you the bad guy? Because that's all Jade was these days. Unhappy and pegged as the antagonist. Right, she forgot that all she is now is a secondary character in the Tori Vega show. No, she isn't three dimensional. Everything's black and white. Really, though, the only thing black and white about her is her hair and her skin. Her dad hates her and everything she does, her mother drowns herself in a bottle and her little brother (who no one remembers because it's the Tori Vega show and her baby brother is irrelevant) is dead, the fucking golden child that even she loved died at 15, a mere month ago, because of a car accident. Not actually dead, though. Who he was died. Now all he does is party because 'life is short' and 'you can die any second' and she just wants her fucking little brother back because he's the only person she loves anymore, god fucking damn it, it's not fair.

But nothing ever is, and again she stares at the glass cup she keeps on her bedside table and thinks how easy it would be to break it and slash, slash, slash her wrists.

It's the reason she keeps it there, to be honest.

Frustratedly, Jade grabs the glass and throws it against the wall before laying down on her bed and pulling the covers over her head.

She's just so damn tired these days.

Ruben West bounces his leg impatiently on the bus. It brushes again his best friend's, but they both ignore it. Ruben doesn't care and Leo Daniels knows better than to tell him to stop.

Ruben's always a ball of nerves as the day comes to an end. His sister's school lets out before their's does (they go to Sherwood, his sister to Hollywood Arts) and whenever it's the time her school day ends, he gets all jumpy. Leo doesn't know why. He doesn't ask. Ruben would tell him if he was comfortable telling him.

"Benny, man, chill." He speaks up, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ruben shrugs his hand off.

"I will not 'chill', or 'relax', or 'chillax' or 'take a chill pill' or whatever fucking else you could possibly say."

Leo says and shakes his head. "Oh-kay, man. Whatever you say."

The bus stops and Ruben literally sprints off the fucking bus.

Leo sighs and shakes his head.

Ruben turns a corner, his house coming into view.

He prays that he isn't too late.

He bursts into his sister's room, ignoring the 'stay out' sign and the various trinkets his sister had collected over the years that, usually, would catch his eye, but not at times like this. He sees broken glass and pulls the blanket off of his sister. Her eyes are shut.

"Shit! Jade!" He grabs his arm and shakes her. "Jade Amethyst West! Get up!"

And she does, and he takes breaths in short, shallow gasps, pulling her into a hug that makes her go stiff.

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again, Jade!"

"I - I won't." She promises, breathless from her surprise. She hooks her arms around her brother's neck. "I won't, Ruby."

And she won't, because finally, someone cares about her. Not Tori Vega and how she broke a nail and how hard that must be for her. Her brother is _hers_ and Tori can't take that. This 16 year old is hers and hers alone.

She knows she's a good person and hates her anyway, but this is helping her slowly but surely hate her less.


End file.
